R & I: Play Ball!
by Scully22
Summary: femslash. mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Exterior. Night. Boston City Park.

Jane swings a bat around stretching out her arms. Dressed in sweat pants and a Boston jersey, even though being a big sports fan wasn't much of her "thing". She tosses the bat aside, grabs an old sack and heads toward the outfield. She picks up the baseball's she recently hit, holding the bag over her shoulder.

Maura picks up one of the balls and tosses it into the air, barely catching it again. She waits, almost outwardly flirtatiously, by home plate. Jane, finally collecting all she could see on the dim field. Slightly startled, Jane's surprise transforms into a soft smile and a slight shake off the head. She makes her way back to home plate, trying not to stare so obviously at Maura leaning against the fence.

"You wanna play?" Jane calls out from the pitchers circle. Maura thinks a moment, scrunching her face to the right. She nods once, tossing the ball aside and picking up the bat.

"You know I'm not very good at this…" Maura calls back. Jane drops the bag, picking one baseball out first, smiling, she gets ready to pitch.

"Don't throw it hard! Like fife miles per hour at most… Maybe ten, no five-"

"Shut up!" Jane snaps, smiling, "remember… bend the knees, right hand over left, eye on the ball and swing all the way through."

Maura nods and nods, following Jane's instructions as best as possible.

"Here we go," Jane prepares like a professional, and then tosses the ball lightly. Maura swings… and misses. She laughs, "I'm horrible at this." Jane prepares another ball, pitches it, and Maura misses again. Jane shakes her head.

"What?" Maura pleas.

Jane drops the ball in her hand and walks over to Maura, Maura waits for her – their eyes locked. Jane looks away as she approaches her.

Maura, her voice softer now, "so what am I doing wrong?" Jane reaches out to take the bat, her fingers grazing over Maura's; Maura licks her lips looking away, trying to hold herself back. Jane flips her hair back gently, "if we play the drug unit I'd like to win this time."

Jane moves behind Maura and puts her arms around her, placing her hands on Maura's hands which hold the bat. "Ok," Jane says softly as she stretches the bat backward and forward a couple times to get the rythem. Maura turns her head to look at Jane, so close to each other, Maura smiles, "I should just give up, huh?" Jane laughs, "not yet."

Jane goes onto explain the different things Maura should keep in mind while at the plate. Also teaching her the proper terminology, and the things to say to the catcher to piss him off… They stayed together for at least an hour, talking and playing around. Eventually Jane mentioned the time, and how dark it had become. Maura helped her put some baseballs back in the sack, and took the bat, and leaned against the fence. Jane tossed the sack over her shoulder and turned to Maura, looking especially beautiful. There was a moment of silence, a quiet, sweet moment of silence. Jane let out a sigh and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked. Jane bit her lip. She took a step forward, and then another, until she was right in front of Maura. Although she stood directly in front of her, she couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"What is it?" Maura asked, her voice low and soft. Jane looked up slowly, knowing that as soon as their eyes met, she wouldn't be able to hold back. They stared into each other eyes, feeling each other's warm breath on each other.

"Jane," Maura said softly… Jane reached out her hand without looking, feeling for Maura's. Their fingers intertwined slowly; Jane rubbed Maura's hand softly.

"Jane," Maura said again…

This time Jane took one more step closer so that their bodies now touched… She slid her cheek against Maura's; both of them sighing, a tingly feeling pulsating.

"I shouldn't," Jane spoke into Maura's ear. After which sliding her lips across Maura's cheek and making her way to her lips. They were wet, red, plump… Just as they fit their lips into each other's the kiss altered… It was deep, sensual… Jane pushed Maura up against the fence, Maura letting out a deep groan. Jane released her hand from Maura's, and slid both onto her stomach, and under her shirt. Maura put her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her closer, breathing roughly.

Jane slides her hand down her stomach, over her belt, and down to her crotch. Maura's breath becomes tight, infrequent. Jane slides her hand back and forth, rubbing harder and harder. Maura holds her head back against the fence grunting, scratching at Jane's back. Jane refrains from rubbing, sliding her hand back up and to Maura's neck, holding it on one side and kissing the other. Maura places her hands on Jane's cheek and turns her head to face her. She kisses Jane deeply, then whispers, "I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maura fell slid onto the bed on her back; Jane crawling on top of her. Maura smiles between pants while Jane fumbles with one of her fancy high-style belts. Maura giggles. Jane gives her 'the eye' meaning of course: come on now, help me out. Maura puts her hand over Jane's and guides her – finally the belt is released and Jane undoes Maura's zipper. Maura closes her eyes; waiting and wondering. Jane, licking her lips once more, gazes at Maura's silk black laced underwear…

And then it happened. The ominous sound of Jane's phone rang and buzzed in her pocket. Jane and Maura both let out a deep frustrated sigh. Jane placed her forehead on Maura's contracting bare stomach, disheartened by the call.

The phone stops ringing. Jane looks up at Maura who is looking back; they wait in absolute stillness, hoping the phone wont ring again. And it doesn't. Not Jane's anyway. Maura's ringtone floods the air now: duty calls.

"Do we have to?" Jane asks, resting her cheek on Maura's stomach. Maura pets her hair, and runs her fingertips along Jane's arm. "Yeah," she responds, "I guess."

Interior. Movie Theater Lobby. Day

Jane enters the lobby from the entrance, looking more on edge than usual. Korsak and Jones call her over to one theater in particular, she heads over, eyes rolled. Another case. Another case which needs solving. Another case SHE needs to solve… and at the same time… a case, that right now, she could care less about. As she enters the theater she takes a quick glance behind and spots Maura entering the theater. With difficulty, Jane turns back to Korsak and follows him inside. She hears Jones go off to meet Maura.

Jane stands in the theater in front of the screen facing the seats. The theater is brightly lit. She stares, and it almost looks like she's paying attention, but Korsak quickly realizes that she's off in another world.

"Jane?"

She finally hears him – wondering how many times he's called her name, "sorry."

"Is everything ok?" He asks. She nods. He doesn't believe her.

"So…" Jane looks around, now actually paying attention, "what are we doing here?"

He looks up; she doesn't get it. He points up. Above her she finally see's what the big deal is… a young man, _ probably seventeen_, she thinks, hanging from a noose. She looks away for a moment, hesitant to look back up again.

"Anyone see what happened?"

Korsak sits in one of the seats with a thump… "They showed two movies before anyone noticed… I guess no one had a reason to look up. We're just waiting for Isles before we get him down. Have you seen her?"

"What?" she says a little too defensively.

"Have you seen Isles?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering," he said, meaning it.

There was an awkward beat, and then Jones and Maura entered. Jane was relieved to have the awkward atmosphere disappear. Jane and Korsak watch as Jones leads Maura to where Jane was standing a few moments ago.

"What am I looking for?" Maura looks around confused, and then looks to Jane when no one answers. Jane points up. Maura looks up slowly, afraid of what she'll see… "oh god," she says under her breath.

"We need you to check him out before we take him down…" Korsak says, looking away. Maura nods, "I'll need a latter. A big one."

"I'll get it," Jane says, but Korsak interjects, "that's ok, Jones and I will. You look around, see if I missed anything." Him and Jones are on their way out before Jane can even interrupt. Jane and Maura look at each other once the two have left.

Neither of them is sure what to say exactly… Jane moves her lips a couple times, trying to say something and then finally whispering, "are you ok?"

Maura nods, their eyes locked, "are you?"

Jane nods.

Korsak and Jones re-enter quite quickly, now with a ladder and one of the theaters' employees. The three men set up the ladder; Jane holds onto it as Maura makes her way up. "Wish me luck," Maura winks at Jane as she climbs, Jane she shakes her head with a smile.

Interior. Morgue. Day.

Maura snaps off the elastic medical gloves and dumps them in the toxic wastebasket. She makes her way back to the young man's body, staring at him and his wounds, obviously thinking about the possibilities pertaining to his death.

Jane enters with a folder in hand, she immediately gives it over to Maura who skims through it. "Do you have the toxicology?" Jane asks. Maura nods, handing her folder over to Jane. There they both stand, in front of each other, reading each others' reports. Within about ten seconds of each other, both were finished reading and handed back the folders to each other.

Jane's gaze fell onto the boy, the sixteen year old boy, "Why?"

Maura stands beside her, her hand slipping into Jane's, "I don't know."

"But you know everything," Jane responds.

Maura thinks a moment… "not everything has a reason, or a label." There was another quite moment before Jane's emotions boiled over. She took her hand away from Maura, "he didn't kill himself."

"You don't know that…"

"It's a hunch," Jane responds, wheels turning in her head, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," Maura says, a smile forming, a smile contagion which infects Jane almost immediately.


End file.
